You're Not Merlin
by WaitingForAKiss
Summary: But her sapphire eyes burned with warmth he almost felt as they drank him in. Just as suddenly, it was replaced by an icy fire, without heat, care or kindness. But filled with hate.  "You're not Merlin," "No. I'm Guinevre. And you must be Prince Prat!"
1. Chapter 1: You're Not Merlin

**Now these are all connected one shots telling the story about an AU where there is a twist. Morgana isn't evil, but is magic and doesn't know it, Gwaine and Lancelot are there, Merlin is still a Dragon Lord (:O!) and Morgouse is about, but Morgana hasn't met her! I love it I do. Anyways, this is my first, so go easy on me. Please?**

* * *

><p>Number 1: You're Not Merlin<p>

Arthur was more than furious. He was livid.

Merlin was late -not that there was anything unusual about that- and Arthur had lost a bet with said manservant. And now Merlin was going to muck out the princes stables in penitence.

Then, standing in front of Giaus' quarters stood Merlin, his back to Arthur as he leisurely leaned against the cold stone.

Arthur charged forwards.

"MER-," the person turned, "-_lin_?"

Although the person looked similar to Merlin it was certainly not him. Unless Giaus had created a potion to change gender.

In front of Arthur stood a young woman -not much older than the prince himself- dressed in the most peculiar way. Much like his manservant, she wore a royal blue loose shirt, a thin brown jacket, black breeches and boots, all made from a poor quality despite the vibrant colours. She even wore the infuriating scrap of red material Merlin was so fond of. But there were a few subtle differences; around her middle she wore a thick black belt, highlighting soft curves instead of sharp angles. Her jacket was smaller than Merlin's as well; this one actually fit her. Her raven hair seemed blue black in the sunlight as it tumbled past her shoulders to hang straight at her waist. Soft pale skin, with blue eyes an exact copy of Merlin's if not for the shade darker their colour. Thin, heart shaped face, looking at him almost quizzically. But her sapphire eyes burned with warmth he almost felt as they drank him in. Just as suddenly, it was replaced by an icy fire, without heat, care or kindness. But filled with hate.

"You're not Merlin," Arthur finally managed.

"No," the girl said coldly, "I'm Guinevere. And you must be Prince Prat!"

Arthur was so shocked he almost took a step back, eerily reminded of his first encounters with Merlin.

"Gwen!" Arthur and _Gwen_ turned to stare at the auburn haired girl who had suddenly appeared in the doorway to Merlin and Giaus' home, "That is not the way we greet people!" the two girls caught eyes, the icy blue of the girls hardening slightly, "No matter what we think of them,"

Gwen dropped her gaze first, turning the angry glare to the floor. She kicked a stone, shoving her hands in her pockets as she childishly muttered, "I don't see why I should have to show consideration to someone I consider a prat,"

The redhead shot a glare at the girl then smiled at Arthur, "Don't mind her, she doesn't like travelling,"

"Or prats,"

"I'm Daniela," the auburn girl said through obviously gritted teeth. She elbowed Gwen as she gave Arthur a charming smile through red lips. She was the one you would be more likely to notice in an appealing way; soft curves highlighted by the simple clinging material of her dark green dress. She curtsied, and Gwen -albeit rolling her eyes- did the same, only hers seemed more sarcastic.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Arthur," Daniela had straightened up again as she gave him a proper, perfect smile.

Gwen's face was blank as she turned and stormed into Giaus' quarters.

"She's charming," Arthur remarked.

Daniela laughed, "Better get used to it,"

* * *

><p><strong>And that was my twist! Gwen was Merlin's sister! More to come.<strong>

**Cookies to anyone who can guess why she hates Arthur!**

**P.S, any idea's for what should happen?**


	2. Chapter 2: She Hates Me

**A/N; Thank you very much for the reviews!**

**Tereshe; Hi! Aw your review was so nice! So I've translated my reply into Spanish, so you didn't struggle to read it :). Thank you so much! You've really made me so happy, as you were my first reviewer! And it made me smile, so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you :)**

**dusty1912; I am sorry you took offence, but I changed Gwen so that she was like Merlin's sister and had black hair, not red. It was Daniela that had red hair.**

**Anonymous; Aw! Thank you very much! I kind of wanted to make it clear that, like Merlin, she doesn't like arrogant gits. But she doesn't know how much Arthur's changed. Or refuses to, depending on how you look at it :). I'm really pleased that you've complimented me on my description because my teachers complain at me for not describing in enough detail.**

**strawberry shortcake; (very cute name) Arthur was more shocked. But I think slightly impressed, because he only knows one person who would call him that, and well, unless that person's been drinking a gender changing potion, or a spell's gone wrong. As for your wild guess, that could be part of it. You find out in this chapter why.**

**Anonymous; Thanks for your opinion, I'll change it when I get the chance, but I'm keep the pairing names up because it technically is said pairing. **

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Number 2: She Hates Me<p>

Merlin stood quietly behind his future King, who at the moment appeared to be lost in thought.

"Merlin," Arthur finally spoke, "Why does your sister hate me?"

Merlin blanched before saying, "How do you know I have a sister?"

Arthur smiled as he chewed a piece of bread, "It's obvious from her looks that you are related,"

Merlin laughed uneasily, nervously.

Arthur sighed, "_Merlin..._"

"She was engaged to a close friend of mine who died and…" Merlin paused, taking a breath, "She blames you for his death,"

Arthur was silent, contemplating what Merlin had said. It would explain the fierce hate and anger in those beautiful, mesmerising-. Arthur shook his head, clearing his thoughts away from Merlin's younger sister. Well, thoughts like _that_ anyways.

"Who was it, Merlin?" Arthur's voice broke the tender silence. He took one look at his friends face and decided not to press him. Instead, he decided to tease his servant as he always did, taking a sip from his goblet before saying, "She's a bit like you, I suppose,"

"How so?"

"Well, you act like a girl and she is one…"

The young men's laughter echoed over the stone walls.

"Just be glad Gwen didn't hear you say that," Merlin smiled, a glint in his eye Arthur knew to be wary of.

* * *

><p><strong>Multiple cookies to the first person who can guess who she was engaged to!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Together

**A.N: Double Update!**

* * *

><p>Merlin trooped in a few hours later to see Gwen and Giaus' heads bent over a book, Gwen struggling to say the words as Giaus corrected her. Danni was sitting next to the fire; drying Merlin's only other outfit.<p>

"Merlin!" Gwen jumped out of her seat despite Giaus' complaints and attacked her brother in a bear hug that he quickly reciprocated, holding tightly onto the smaller girl as though she would disappear. It had been months since he had seen his little sister, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" he replied, planting a kiss on the top of her black hair, "How's the magic?"

"She sneezed and a house fell down," Danni replied dryly, "So not that good yet,"

"Hey!" she scowled, "I can't help my magic over acting when I'm sick!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and opened his arms to embrace the girl he considered his adopted sister, "And Danni is as chirpy as ever,"

"Someone's got to be," the girl replied happily, bouncing over to hug Merlin tightly.

"This place sucks by the way," Gwen told him, reclaiming her seat next to Giaus, "IU ran into the prat this morning,"

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Merlin sighed, running up the stairs to his chambers before coming down with a heavy book. Danni pushed a bowl of stew in front of him, sitting next to him as she studied the book, "and don't call him prat,"

"Why not?" Gwen had a finely honed sense of injustice. You had to, growing up with a magical being, "You do,"

"So don't lead by example,"

"Like this?" Gwen grinned as her eyes flashed gold and the fire roared. Giaus slapped the back of her head, "OW!"

"He's bad enough without you copying him," Giaus scolded her, but his eyes twinkled.

"And you shouldn't be rude to the Prince," Danni reprimanded her, giving her a hard look as she snapped her fingers for the book page to turn, only to get slapped by Giaus.

"What?" Gwen grinned as she rested her chin on her interlocked fingers, "He cares too much about his reputation –besides being too much of a clot pole- to put a woman in the stocks. And he knows I hate him,"

"Who said he'd put you in the stocks?" Merlin narrowed his eyes.

Gwen's grin just got wider.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't decide if I should put up the next one… It has Lancelot and Gwaine in it….<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Help

**Wow, I have received a review saying 'Lancelot is a Pansy' something I kind of agree with. I'm sure you will all be pleased to know, no matter how it looks, THERE WILL BE NO AFFAIR BETWEEN GWEN AND LANCELOT! *Does the shuffle as balloons are thrown into the air***

**Also! I am accepting song requests. If you have a song you think I could incorporate into the story, either PM me or review for it and I will work my hardest to fit it in. also, if you have this song for two certain characters, you need to say, including if you have a theme (romance, angst, BA!character) or if you just want me to go nuts!**

**strawberry shortcake; Have you freaking picked my brain woman?**

**A/N; Lancelot is a knight now. So is Gwaine :). And Morgana's not evil ;) **

* * *

><p>Number 4: Help<p>

"Right," Arthur sighed as he showed Merlin the move again. Honestly, if he had to protect Merlin's back one more time he'd end up getting hurt. Even if he didn't want Merlin to get involved, it was still better the man knew how to defend himself if the time arose. And the fact that they were training outside had nothing to do with the fact that Gwen and Danni where outside in the trees. Nothing at all.

The pair had been living here for a few weeks now, and all in all, Merlin had seemed happier because of it; whistling as he walked down the halls, even smiling at Arthur first thing in the morning. Now that was scary.

Arthur had bumped into the pair around the castle; being employed in odd jobs when they became available. Today it was fruit picking. Basically Danni lounging in the grass waiting for the apples to fall as Gwen sat in the tree, using slender fingers to select the ripest of apples. They had been engaged in this yesterday, and Uther had claimed they were the sweetest apples he had tasted for a long time, causing the cook to prompt the girls to pick them again.

To Arthur's utter surprise, Gwen waved at the two of them, smiling. Even though Merlin wasn't looking at her. She was waving at Arthur. It shocked him; normally Gwen had just grunted in his direction, scowling at the floor like it could swallow her.

"She's smiling," Arthur commented to no-one in particular.

"She does that when she's in a good mood," Merlin grinned cheekily at him, lifting the sword to start again.

Arthur rolled his eyes but went back to training. He had to admit it, what Merlin lacked in body strength he made up for in determination; this was the third move he'd taught him today. And Merlin had proved to be able to block most of Arthur's blows. He was quite proud of the big eared man.

"Who is that little filly?"

Merlin and Arthur stopped to see Lancelot and Gwaine making there way over to the training grounds, both of them watching Gwen and Danni.

"Careful, Gwaine," Merlin warned him in a teasing way, but a threat was lying underneath, "If you hurt my sister or my friend I may have to hurt you,"

"Noted," Lancelot tugged on his friends collar a little cheekily as the knight still stared at the black haired beauty, "Besides, I called her first,"

"You did not!"

Arthur didn't hold back his smile as Gwaine claimed he would capture her heart first when he pointed out, "You do release she's the female copy of Merlin?"

Gwaine's eyes went a bit wide.

"Didn't know you swung that way," Merlin remarked, a sly grin pulling at the corners of his lips, "Flattered as I am-!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON MERLIN!"

Gwaine's shout was so loud it attracted the attention of Gwen and Danni, who had appeared around the tree trunk as Gwen stared quizzically at the four. Gwaine's eyes became as round as saucers as Danni appeared, almost shyly. Her red hair was loose from the bun Arthur had become so used to seeing it in, tumbling in curls down her back and over her corn coloured clothing. Her feet where bare and her skirts hitched up but she still looked beautiful to the men. Gwen was laughing, holding the tree for support, which made Arthur smile in return.

"Okay, I'll leave your sister alone," Gwaine promised, staring at Danni who was blushing and shyly waving as Gwen laughed in the tree, "I've found the one,"

"You said that about Eliza last week," Lancelot said dryly.

"Who's Eliza?"

Arthur and Merlin roared with laughter at their friend's obvious confusion. Gwen's own laughter floated across the yard to them, bouncy and pearly as she dropped another fruit to her blushing friend who slapped the branch she was sitting on, mouthing what looked like, "Shut up!"

Arthur smiled at Gwen, and surprisingly she smiled back. She smoothed a curl from her face behind her ear, swinging her legs as she waved at him. He grinned wider in reply. It was strange; he'd never passed with more than a nod to Gwen, having given up on polite conversation after she had completely blanked him for a third time.

He didn't realise the three men where now staring at him, and then looking from Gwen to the Prince. Merlin just looked whole heartedly exasperated, Lancelot jealous, and Gwaine filled to the brim with laughter. Someone sighed and started to walk away. Arthur barely registered it, until a helmet hit him in the back of the head, accompanied by, "Would you stop staring at my sister?"

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, whilst rubbing the back of his head, when, to the shock of everyone, Gwen's eyes closed as she suddenly toppled forwards, doing a flip in the short time it took her to reach Danni's open arms that were struggling to hold her as Arthur, the knights and Merlin sped over. Arthur immediately took the raven haired girl from the auburn before racing back to the castle, or as close as they could go. Giaus would be with his father greeting the new arrivals.

"Danni," Merlin's voice sounded to his left as he laid the girl down on the soft grass, his knights crowding around him, "Get Giaus,"

"Okay," the girl turned on her heel and sped to the castle, hitching up her skirts.

Gwen suddenly shot upwards; colliding heads with Gwaine how immediately flinched back. It would have been almost humorous if Arthur hadn't sworn he'd seen the girl's eyes flash gold-.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Merlin's voice cut across Arthur's thoughts, and he focused on the siblings.

"I'm fine," she muttered, frowning as she rubbed her forehead, "I just got dizzy and fell, no big deal,"

"Get her checked out by Giaus," Arthur said flatly. Gwen turned and her eyes went comically large. Lancelot, Merlin and Gwaine exchanged a look.

"You carried me right?" she asked.

Arthur, puzzled, nodded.

"Right," Gwen said, "I'm officially mortified, excuse me,"

"What do you think your doing?" Merlin put a hand on the girl's leg as she started to shift.

"Getting up?" she questioned, looking at her brother like he was a bit insane.

"Not a chance until Giaus gets here," he said sternly. Gwen rolled her eyes and pouted, but lay back on the grass al the same.

"What was that about?" Arthur mouthed to Merlin.

"She doesn't like to be dependent," Merlin mouthed back.

The pair exchanged a grin before Giaus came running across the fields toward them.

"What happened?" he asked, white brow furrowed.

"She fainted," Merlin and Arthur replied.

"She can talk for herself," Gwen snapped, sitting up only to be hit by a severe amount of head rush and faint again.

Giaus rolled his eyes, "Typical Guinevere. Would one of you carry her to my rooms?"

"I will," Arthur offered, scooping up the limp figure.

"I'm fine," the girl in his arms mumbled in protest, still a deathly white.

Arthur rolled his eyes and continued to follow Giaus.

* * *

><p>"Please put me down? People are staring,"<p>

"And you fainted. So my answer is no,"

* * *

><p>Later, Gwen looked at Merlin as he tided up around her as she lay on her make-shift bed in the front room. Her eyes caught the glow of the flames, reflecting them in the gold flecks of her eyes.<p>

Merlin had been given the day off, just to make sure Gwen was okay. This was because Arthur knew Merlin was clumsy when he was more worried. There was a reason Arthur didn't sometimes throw shoes.

"I saw Arthur teaching you how to fight today," she whispered, her voice cutting across the cracks of the fire.

"He's just wants a better sparring partner," Merlin snorted, "We can't all be as good as you,"

"You know Will wanted me to learn," she teased him, "And excuse me for being better than most of the men," the siblings laughed, "He does care about you,"

Merlin, sighed, taking a seat next to his little sister, "I know. He'll be a good king,"

"And he's totally dreamy," interjected Danni, appearing at the door of the other room in the small quarters that she and Gwen normally shared.

The siblings shared identical looks of horror, "No, just no,"

* * *

><p><strong>So, some Arthur and Gwen fluff. I've got a cupboard!Merlin at one point! So everyone go to Ultra-Geek, thank her, and read all of her amazing stories (my favourite being 'A Matter of Perspective' just for the last lines :)) because she let me borrow it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams Part 1

**A/N: song suggestions, as always :P**

* * *

><p>Number 5: Dreams (Part 1*)<p>

"And that's how I ended up giving Merlin a bruise on his left eye,"

"Because he called you a girl?"

"Yep,"

The man's laughter filled the room, bouncing off the walls and back to the dark haired beauty. She grinned, her blue eyes flaring a little.

"You are so weird," he commented, kissing her forehead with a wry smile before she stood, walking over to her dressing table.

"And that's why you like me," she teased him in reply, her hair falling over her shoulder as she combed it in the view of the mirror, the silky hair falling over the shoulder of her dark blue shirt.

"I wish you would let me buy you a dress," he sighed, lounging on the bed.

"And I wish I didn't have to wear one for the wedding," Gwen teased him in response.

"Hey, as close as we are, I would definitely not like to marry your brother," he snorted, standing up to wind his arms around Gwen's waist, his blue eyes reflected in the mirror as he stared into it.

"Lancelot doesn't think so,"

At the mention of the knight's name, his blue eyes hardened his jaw clenching. Gwen wished she could take back the words as she turned to his head on her shoulder, "Sorry. But you know that was the past,"

"I do," he sighed a little heavily, then kissed her cheek, "Come on, Beautiful,"

The pair stood up, holding hands as they exited the room. Servants curtsied to them as Gwen waved hello, each of them responding.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," Gwen scowled, "I don't like the bloody titles,"

Her lover feigned hurt, brushing sunlight coloured strands out of his dark blue eyes as they twinkled, "To me, you will always be my Queen,"

Gwen huffed playfully, shoving him, "But did I have to be the bloody Queen of Camelot?"

Instead of answering, he caught her lips in a gentle kiss, oblivious to the people watching them.

* * *

><p>Gwen shot awake, her eyes flashing gold with the lingering magic. Dread pooled in the pit of her stomach, joining her heart as she brought her hands to her eyes, pushing herself not to cry. But still a single tear slipped through the barriers.<p>

This destiny would be true; her magic pulled to him in a way it never had before. The destiny could be changed, if not for the pull. But even that could change. Hopefully.

She loved Will.

But now she loved Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

><p><strong>* Will be continued later ;)<strong>

**Please don't kill me? *Is shot* Thanks so much.**


	6. Chapter 6: How To Be A Handmaiden

Number 6: How to Be a Handmaiden

Gwen found herself wandering around the castle with her brother, carrying the Prince's armour, a hugely different turn from yesterday when Arthur was teaching Merlin to fight. Which lead her to comment, "It's like you're his servant at one point, his friend the next,"

Merlin, for his defence, laughed and shook his head, watching his footing on the sharp steps, "That's the way it's going to be though. He's not a prat all the time,"

Gwen smiled, a little secret she held forming in her eyes, "I know,"

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "What was your vision yesterday?"

Gwen opened her mouth to reply when they both heard the voices of the king's son and his ward. Gwen shot Merlin an apologetic look, rather glad she didn't have to share the song about Lancelot's err…preferences in who he'd have share his bed. This reminded her she needed to thank Arthur and apologise to Gwaine.

Damn it.

Arthur rounded the corner and raised an eyebrow at the pair, turning to Gwen, "How are you feeling?" Gwen's eyes were on the ground and she raised them to meet his. And he was sure they had flashed gold again.

To his surprise she blushed and answered, "Very well, thank you, Arthur,"

"Glad to hear it," he gave her an encouraging smile, one that she gingerly returned.

"Merlin!" Morgana rounded the corner in a flurry with a huge smile and promptly looked at Gwen, "And his sister!"

Merlin smiled as she noticed the obvious similarity between them. He was distracted by the flick of her long hair, her glimmer of her green eyes in the way they shone in the light cast by the window as her pale skin was lit by the-. He shook his head. What the hell? He could not, would not think of her in that way!

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Morgana," Gwen promptly smiled and did a rather graceful curtsy, considering the amount of armour in her arms.

"And you," Morgana returned, "Do you have any current jobs?"

Gwen blinked, "No. Can I ask why?"

"My maidservant has left," Morgana was wringing her hands, "Her mother is sick so she must care for her family. If you are free I would happily employ you?"

Gwen turned a rather interesting shade of white, "I'm not really that kind of-,"

Morgana promptly interrupted with, "I'll teach you!" grabbing Gwen's wrist and dragging her away with Gwen still opening her mouth like a goldfish.

Merlin looked after them for a second before commenting, "This'll end in tears,"

Arthur couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>"Prince Arthur?"<p>

The prince turned at the sound of his name, despite being in the halls and talking to his father.

Gwen rushed towards them and hurriedly curtsied to the King, "King Uther, I am apologetic to interrupting your conversation but I have a pressing urgency to thank him for his kindness and chivalry shown to me yesterday,"

Uther blinked, "_You_ are Merlin's sister?"

Arthur was confused as to how his father knew Gwen was Merlin's sister.

Gwen blinked, "Yes, Sire," she then grinned, "And don't worry, I do not share my brothers mental affliction. I believe it to be called, _idiot_ syndrome,"

Uther laughed. _Laughed_! The entire court stopped for a second and stared.

"You amuse me greatly," Uther smiled, "And may I enquire your name?"

"Guinevere, Sire,"

"A very pretty name. I am surprised you act like a proper lady, despite recently joining us,"

"I meant no offence sire, but I paid attention when my mother taught me about respect, rather than my brother," Gwen grinned widely, showing her treatment of Merlin was simply jest as the King laughed again.

"You may speak to my son, Guinevere, and to not worry to pardon yourself, as we have seen your graciousness today," Uther spoke, and waved his hand from his grand throne to Gwen, who curtsied again before turning to Arthur.

"Yes?" he asked, fully astounded by the politeness and…_class, _she had shown in speaking to his father.

"I just wanted to say thank you for catching me yesterday," Gwen's eyes were on the floor, but she glanced up at him through impossibly long eyelashes and smiled, "And thank you for enquiring of my wellbeing today,"

The only thing Arthur could say was, "You're welcome,"

Gwen smiled before she said, "As I have nothing that I could give you as a token of my gratitude in thanks that would be materialistic, I thought of the next best thing,"

And she stood on her tip toes, and kissed Arthur's cheek with a gentleness and sweetness he never knew this woman to have. Her lips were warm and soft against his cheek, and she pulled back to smile at him with those blue, blue eyes as though she really care, "So thank you, Sire, and I sincerely hope we meet under less dramatic circumstances next time."

She turned from the stunned Arthur to the king and curtsied once again, bowing her head as she grace him with, "It was a pleasure, your Highness," before turning and walking the way she came.

Arthur's eyes followed her the entire way as Uther smiled, before the King said, "What a lovely young Lady,"

* * *

><p>Gwaine was walking down the hall when he ran into the two newest women of the castle. He smiled at them, both of whom seemed to go wide eyed, Gwen especially before they covered their mouths and scuttled away, Danni looking like she was fit to burst with laughter.<p>

Gwaine wasn't to look in a mirror or reflective surface for the next two hours when he would see the red lipstick mark on his forehead left by Gwen's kiss of thanks.

After it was pointed out by the laughing knights

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, I don't know why I made Uther nice because he's a (insert unprintable word of your choice) but I really<strong>_**,**__**really**_** wanted to have him laugh because I couldn't think of a better thing to do. I mean, come on! I would have a fit if Uther giggled!**

**I think I made Arthur a little too, OOC in this. And Gwen was too sappy. Shan't last long!**

**And I smegging love Gwaine!**

**And Spamalot! And can't look at Lancelot without laughing!**

**Oh, and I have posted a reincarnation fic with my Merlin characters called 'Welcome, Emrys to the Cirque Du Freak!' (some shameless self advertising here) please go check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shall We Dance?

**A/N I had the next one as 'Lightweight' but when I checked my notes it was actually this very cute fluff between Merlin and Morgana, with a little bit of family between Merlin and Gwen. Again, it's a two parter that will be revealed later, but awww! The next one (Shall We Dance (Part 2)) was so cute! I love it! And this one is very short, but I will write more Mergana soon! But Freya and Merlin fans, do not fret! I have remembered you! I have some of them as well!**

**Strawberry shortcake; almost! Gwaine will meet his match very soon, but unfortunately, Danni has her sights set on someone else. But who says that will stop Gwaine eh?**

* * *

><p>Number 7: Shall We Dance? (Part 1)<p>

"Merlin?"

At the sound of his name the young warlock stopped, and looked into the room from hence his name had come. There stood Morgana, wearing a purple gown that was simplistic but only heightened her creamy complexion and- Merlin shook his head. Being a teenager was so annoying!

"Yes, Lady Morgana?" he asked, bowing to her.

She rolled her emerald eyes, "Please, Merlin, call me Morgana. You never bother with fancy titles with Arthur,"

The boy grinned wickedly, "That's cause he's a prat though,"

Morgana grinned despite herself. Merlin frowned, "Was there a reason you needed me?"

"Yes," Morgana positively beamed at him, taking his hand (for the life of himself he tried not to blush) and leading him to the centre of the room, "Would you dance with me?"

Merlin blinked, "I don't know how,"

Morgana laughed. It sounded like bells, "I'll teach you, it's honestly really easy,"

"You are really good at this Merlin," Morgan told him after the lessons stopped and the dancing began. He had even lifted Morgana with a strength she didn't know he had, his grip feather light even as he twirled her.

He blushed, their feet moving in time to an imaginary beat. She found it endearing, his shyness and bashfulness. She kissed his cheek, making him blush harder, "Thank you, Merlin for dancing with me today,"

"It was my pleasure, La-," Morgana glared at him, "Err- Morgana,"

He bowed and left, grinning from one goofy ear to the other. Morgana herself couldn't stop smiling. It was still there even when she sat down to dinner a while later with Uther and Arthur.

And she couldn't help but laugh when she heard a crash from outside. Arthur covered his face as Merlin and Gwen walked past with what had been once clean armour. Morgana's laughter soon turned to quiet giggles as she though about Merlin's grace and gentleness that afternoon. Oh well. At least he didn't stand on her feet.

"Come on! Show me how to dance like you did with Morgana!" Gwen whined as she dumped the clean armour on the table.

Merlin's short reply was, "No." then, "And how do you know?"

"Duh," Gwen made her eyes flash gold. Being a seer had its perks, "Seriously, Giaus was right. I'm forgetful but your worse,"

This lead to Gwen being chased home by her brother

* * *

><p><strong>I'm alive! Someone fangirl with me over the last couple of episodes!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Lightweight

**Number 8: Lightweight**

Merlin walked into the Tavern to see most of the knights and Arthur inside. They waved for him to join them, even Arthur. To his surprise, Gwen and Danni were sitting there also, looking like they were having the time of their lives.

Danni was flirting heavily with Arthur, and Gwen was telling them about the time Merlin managed to get his hand and foot stuck in quicksand, but nothing else.

"So," Gwen was grinning widely as she told one of her favourites, "I come out of our house to see a very annoyed Merlin and Danni. Merlin's lost his shoe and Danni is literally covered in mud. And I asked what happened, only to get a very annoyed grunt in response. I later found out from Will that Danni had tried to help pull him out, only to fall in,"

"I'm guessing Will was the one that got them out?" Arthur enquired.

Gwen swallowed hard, "Err…yeah, he was,"

"Honestly, Merlin," Gwaine snickered, no-one else seeming to have noticed Gwen's sudden mood change rather than a few people, "Your clumsiness is shocking! I've never met anyone-,"

"Hi, I'm Gwen," the female Merlin said suddenly, sticking her hand across the table to the knight, "Three times _way_ more clumsy than Merlin,"

* * *

><p>The stories continued, mostly all of them laughing ones, until a fiddler started to play in corner of the bar. A few people started to push tables back as Danni stood up, clapping her hands excitedly. She was drunk after only one pint of ale, "Merlin! Come dance with me!"<p>

"No,"

Danni pouted, "Please?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "No, Danni,"

"Fine. Gwaine, would you like to-?"

"I'll dance with you!" Merlin was out of his seat in record time, grabbing Danni's hand and pulling her onto the floor as people started to clap, their feet guiding them in well known childhood dances as the bowed to each other, then linked arms and spun. Merlin actually had grace while dancing, something a few of the knights observed as they got up to dance to the all too familiar tune.

"Gwen, would you like to dance?" Lancelot offered his hand to the girl who was currently sitting next to Arthur, still holding a half mug of ale.

"Still not drunk enough," she decided, after considering the option, "But later, when I've had enough to dance but not enough to do it badly,"

"I thought you liked him," Arthur commented, squashing the little part of him that was glad she hadn't danced with the other man, looking after the dark haired knight, "He's been making eyes at you all night,"

"Well you're blind!" she snorted in response, "Danni's been doing the same to you,"

"Really?" Arthur turned to look at the girl who was laughing as she spun with his servant, "Well, how about that?"

Gwen snorted softly, before raising her bent in mug, "To idiots!"

"To idiots!" Arthur agreed.

The two sat in silence for a moment or two.

"Arthur, if you don't admit my brother is your friend soon, I may have to hurt you," Gwen said wisely, clinking her mug against his.

"Duly noted," he replied, taking a swig at the same time as her. They both lowered their mugs and Arthur stood up. Gwen looked up at him with blue eyes as he held out his hand to her, "I have a weird premonition you'll hate me in the morning, so how does a dance sound?"

She crossed her arms and looked up at him with an evil grin, "Why Arthur, are you being a gentleman?"

He rolled his eyes but kept out his hand. She took it with a soft smile, "But for the record I'd love to,"

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Come dance with me!"<p>

"How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to want to but not drunk enough to do it badly,"

"Go get Lancelot to dance with you, you promised you would earlier,"

"I did?"

"Seriously, how drunk are you?"

Arthur laughed until Merlin and Gwen turned two equally scary looks on him. He quickly got up to dance with Danni.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Stranger," Merlin jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see Morgana. She grinned at him, her green eyes bright, "Well, aren't you going to offer me a drink?"<p>

* * *

><p>Lancelot stared at the black haired girl, "Why do you think I'm gay?"<p>

"Cause there's a song dedicated to you 'fighting for the other team'" Danni quipped, skipping past.

The blue black girl promptly turned to her friend and yelled, "DANNI!" whilst giving her one of the scariest looks Lancelot had ever -and would ever- see.

* * *

><p>Let's just say a whole lot of drinking went on that night. And six people kissed, each of them intentional as three hearts fell in love, and three still teetered on the edge of the drop, scared of the consequences.<p>

But the problem was…which three?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the people who kissed that night were<strong>

**Gwen**

**Arthur**

**Merlin**

**Lancelot**

**Danni**

**Morgana**

**But you need to figure out who kissed who. The first person to guess one of the correct couples will get a little gift (perhaps a one-shot to come from a list I have, and even then it'll only be a bit)**

**The person who can guess 'who-kissed-who', (all correct) will get two choices. Good luck!**


	9. Chapter 9:Kisses

**Number 9: Kisses**

Merlin was more than a little worried. He was down right elated, and terrified. Firstly, he had kissed Morgana last night, and secondly, he had kissed **_LADY MORGANA_ **last night. Why did his life have to be so screwed up?

That was something he commented on to his sister as they sat across from each other, both rising early to wake their masters and mistresses.

"Because you make bad decisions," Gwen shrugged, her eyes glassy, "You should be fine though. Uther isn't killing you," then she turned back to her breakfast.

As soon as she finished a rather flushed and rumpled Daniela burst into the room, her red hair tumbling as she ran about in an overly long shirt used as her nightgown, "I kissed Arthur last night!"

"I take it back," Gwen said, not looking up from her porridge, "She makes worse decisions than you,"

But unknown to the exhausted Merlin and tired Danni, a single tear slipped off of Gwen's cheek and splashed onto the side of her bowl.

* * *

><p>But later she was running about the halls of the castle after asking Lady Morgana for a short absence. After she explained it was to yell at Arthur the lady simply said, "GO!"<p>

This is why she suddenly burst into the weapons room and yelled, "Arthur, you're a prat!"

Arthur blinked as he untied a certain piece of armour, retaining his calm demeanour, "You sound like your brother right now and why?" before walking past her and down the hall. He heard the slap of Gwen's boots behind him.

"You told Merlin about my kiss with Lancelot!" she yelled.

Arthur paused, turning to Gwen with a confused look, "That's a bad thing why?"

She scowled and crossed her arms before smiling wickedly in an evil smirk, "Why haven't you spoken to Danni?"

Ah. Danni.

"How do you know about that?" it was Arthur's turn to demand.

Gwen smirked, following him as he started to walk again, "I'm her best friend. How do you think I know?"

Arthur answered her in the way he knew annoyed more people than he could count; answering a question with a question, "Why where you kissing Lancelot anyways? I thought you only did that to repay acts of kindness."

Gwen went red, then white, then back to her normal skin tone as she spluttered, "I don't have to justify myself to you!"

To Arthur it sounded almost as though she was…claiming it didn't mean anything. It lifted Arthur's good spirits even higher, before he reminded himself of his kiss with Danni. Ah.

"Why are you denying it then?" he grinned, enjoying her anger almost a much as Merlin's usually annoyance. But Merlin gave as good as he got, much like his sister.

"It was a flaming kiss!" Gwen threw her hands in the air with exasperation as she walked (almost ran truthfully) along side him

"Uh-huh,"

His taunts had apparently become too much for Gwen who promptly grabbed a passing knight, in this case Gwaine, and kissed him with a passion before shoving him away and glaring at Arthur who had stopped in order to see the spectacle. Her hands were on her hips as she hissed, "See! There was no difference!"

Arthur looked at his very confused knight, "Despite Gwaine looking very surprised,"

"Oh shut up, Arthur!" Gwen growled, running after him as Gwaine continued to stare after them.

They entered the throne room were Uther was standing and taking to his ward, only turning to stare as the pair came in, both separated by the long table down the centre. They leaned on it, moving their faces so they were almost touching by noses.

"What I'm surprised by," Arthur whispered, almost intimately as his father and Morgana stared at them, unnoticed, "Is the fact that you are denying it to me, and not to Merlin,"

Gwen opened her mouth, before closing it again and scowling before she turned and stormed away.

"Oh my god!" Arthur burst out laughing, "You're speechless!"

It was only when he turned around, and waved with an almost blush to the other two people in the room who were staring at him with an eyebrow raised and waiting for an explanation did he mutter, "Err, simple quarrel, Father,"

Gwaine stared after the pair, before shaking his head and muttering, "Lovers tiff," as he walked to where he was originally heading.

* * *

><p>Later, Arthur was quite honestly glad to not have angered Merlin by admitting his kiss with Danni.<p>

This was because when he walking through the castle he saw Lancelot lying at the bottom of a number of stairs, and Merlin standing at the top of them, his blue eyes dark and narrow as he slowly walked down them, hissing, "Touch my sister again and I swear I'll kill you!"

But what scared Arthur more (although he'd never admit it) was the fact that Merlin simply looked up, grinned and cheerfully said, "Hey Arthur!" before stepping over the groaning knight _whistling_!

And so Arthur came to the conclusion, 'There's no point in questioning some things'

* * *

><p><strong>I love BA!Merlin! I'm really sorry, i couldn't get to my reviews, so i'll post the winners next chap :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Dresses

**Number 11: Dresses**

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed. Gwen turned with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, "Oh for goodness sake! Must you dress like your brother?"

Arthur had meant for his question to be rhetorical, but wasn't surprised when Gwen cheerfully answered, walking along side him, "Yes actually,"

He resisted the urge to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, before prompting her to continue, "Why?"

Gwen shrugged, skipping a few steps before walking again, "For starters I come from a place where skirts hinder you." She shoved her hands into her pockets, "And I'm not girly."

"Daniela wears a dress," Arthur pointed out as they turned a corner. Arthur knew Gwen was using him as entertainment for boredom. But when he glanced at her, she looked slightly uncomfortable.

"She has the material. I don't," Gwen was looking at her feet.

Arthur stopped, and said one of his least eloquent sentences to date, "What?"

Gwen blushed furiously, refusing to meet his eyes, "I don't own any dresses. These are 'hand-me-down's' from when Merlin was younger,"

Arthur was saved answering in the awkward silence that followed as Morgana suddenly appeared and rushed to Gwen, nattering on about some horrible visitor and how she had been cooped up with them for over an hour.

Gwen shot Arthur a smile of goodbye as she was dragged down the next corridor with Morgana.

* * *

><p>Gwen was exhausted when she came back home. Between avoiding Lancelot and Arthur and doing her duties, she had taken three different routes through the castle, gotten lost five times, and had to double back twice. All in all, she felt a little fitter at least. She opened the door and sighed as she walked into the room. Merlin and Danni looked up from the spell book, practicing incantations to control fire that Gwen had been able to do since she could walk.<p>

Merlin was telekinetic and able to control time to a certain degree but had a natural talent that could be worked on for other elements of magic, whereas Danni's (taught) talents lay in healing, and Gwen's in future telling and Fire.

At the moment, Danni and Merlin had both been working on holding their fire in the air, creating a ball that would hover. Danni's was sputtering little, then Gwen called it to her, making it hover just in front of her as she moulded it into the shape of a dragon, her hands pushing and teasing it. Merlin's was slightly stronger, but still floated over to join Danni's where it became a shape of a human. Merlin was not amused.

"I'll take you to see Killagrah soon," he muttered, rolling his eyes, "Trust me, he wants to meet you too,"

"Of course he does," Gwen beamed cheekily, "I can control fire better than you,"

Merlin threw a candle at her. She ducked and it thudded off the door harmlessly.

"Guinevere," Giaus beckoned to the youngest of the three teenagers taking residence in his home. Gwen answered with a grin, skipping over to her guardian. He deposited a small, wrapped package into her hands. It was covered by a rough, thick cloth. She looked quizzically at Giaus who simply looked at her over the top of his glasses, "It was brought here by a servant of the castle. And he said it was for you,"

Gwen shrugged, "I don't think anyone gave me anything,"

But she sat down, and untied the soft silky ribbon that tied the otherwise coarse coverings together. Her eyes came to rest upon a silky, but strong material, in a blue shade. A shade very close to her eyes.

She began to pull it out and hold it up against herself as Danni gasped, "Oh, Gwen, its gorgeous!" Danni clasped her hands to her chest, "You certainly have an admirer!"

Gwen just smiled as she held up the dress.

Not an admirer really. Just a good friend. Or what was turning out to be.

"Gosh Lancelot must be absolutely head over heels for you," Danni said dreamily, resting her chin on her hands, elbows on the table, "That's so sweet,"

Gwen fought back her urge to tell the truth. Danni couldn't know. And the future could change, right? Like when she saw herself marrying Will for one. Or…like when she saw Merlin marrying Freya. Things changed. They had to.

"Yeah," Gwen's smile was forced, but no-one seemed to notice, "Like Arthur will be for you soon,"

Arthur barked out another order to the training knights, a flash of blue catching his eye. He turned, in innocent confusion, to see Gwen walking across the training grounds with a pile of clothing in her hands. And Arthur couldn't take his eyes off her.

A shape that had only been hinted at with her rough, baggy clothing was now revealed through a soft, silky blue that covered Gwen's light shoulders, fitted at the bust, and continuing in a floating skirt from her waist. Her sleeves were baggy but secured at the cuffs, a see through material unlike the rest of the dress.

She looked beautiful.

The he really looked.

Arthur started to laugh, and Gwen's head turned towards him in a smirk. On her feet where the black boots she always wore, sticking out from the bottom of her dress, and that infuriating scrap of material she wore around her neck was now in her hair, holding back the dark locks.

Arthur stopped laughing when Gwaine caught him with the flat of his sword. He heard Gwen laugh as she started to run, smirking away on her pretty face.

"Hey, Princess," Gwaine said with a grin, "If I'm not allowed to look then neither are you,"

Arthur couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>"Arthur was watching me!" were the first words out of her excited friend's mouth.<p>

Gwen stared at her friend, turning away from the window where she had been watching the actions of the future in her head. Nothing drastic was going to happen, and she knew what she was going to get Merlin for his birthday, "What?"

"Today," Danni gushed, "He was grinning at me, whilst I was in the window!" she nearly swooned, grabbing Gwen's arm and hauling her out of the window, "Honestly, it's just like you said, he really is falling for me,"

Gwen swallowed, unable to tell her friend the truth, giving her what she hoped was a happy smile, and considered maybe dating Lancelot.

The future had to change after all; she had seen Arthur and Danni together. So how could he and Gwen marry if that was going to happen?

Gwen took a deep breath in through her nose. No, she would not fall in love with the man that murdered her soul mate.

At least…she was trying not to.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've emailed the winners (well done to you all, and i will be putting up the oneshots within a few days. Strawberry shortcake you are to leave a review, and i'll get back to you)<strong>

**Thank you all for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams Part

**I think this one is very angsty. It's sorta fluffy, but quite sad. It's the Dreams (Part 2) and I would really love to know your guys reactions to it :). I blame it on Green Day. Great band, but some of their songs are so sad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Number 11: Dreams (Part 2)<strong>

Brown hair, like a river down her back. Warm brown eyes. Slender hands and beauty through the dirt that masked her face as she stared at him through the bars of her cage.

She was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Her name the most beautiful thing he had heard.

He would never regret running away from his destiny with her. She made it all worth it. No, _this_ made it all worth it.

A simple farm, a few paid labourers. No one knew about her curse or his magic. He would stay awake with her at night, telling her stories about everything he planned to do, what he could do, what he would do with his gift. Not magic. Her.

"I love you," she smiled, pressing his nose before looking down at the simple cot.

"I love you, too," the blue eyes man kissed her nose, before wrapping his skinny arms around her slender waist, "But I'm sorry. I think I love her more," he gestured to the sleeping bundle in the wooden cot. It wasn't perfect; clumsy hammered together with nails and old wood, smoothed with magic. But the little human inside didn't seem to care, sleeping soundly and ignoring his parents tender watches as he slumbered, dreaming of dragons, and pretty crystals his father made for him.

"I'm glad he has your hair," the woman whispered to her husband, leaning into his embrace, "He's so beautiful with it so long,"

"Reminds me of Gwaine," the raven haired, blue eyed man snorted, only to be swatted at by his dearly beloved, "Oh come on! Even you went weak kneed when he flipped his hair last week,"

The brunette blushed, swatting her husband gently again, "Shut up you!"

"Nope!" he grinned, spinning her, "I'd rather continue to be so cute you can't stand it!"

The brunette mock gasped, "It's such a shame you aren't!"

Merlin laughed, before pulling his wife closer, and looking deeply into her eyes, whispered, "That is where you are wrong, my dear Freya,"

* * *

><p>Merlin's eyes opened to a dark room. The dream was not unfamiliar to him. It just hurt a little more every time.<p>

It was as it should be. He was willing to abandon destiny, but it was not willing to abandon him.

But it didn't make the heart breaking realisation she was dead any easier.

* * *

><p>She was beautiful, staring down at her swelling bump. She brushed it gently as she felt her unborn child kick gently, "I think we'll call you Arthur,"<p>

"I couldn't think of a better name," Uther smiled, kissing his wife's cheek. She seemed so healthy, and the baby was fine as well according to Nimueh. She was a close advisor to Uther, a dear friend. Able to make the child they created possible.

Ygraine stroked her bump absentmindedly, "He responds more when I call him Arthur," she jumped, eyes shining, "Uther! Feel!" she gripped her husbands hand and placed over the spot. He felt his child's foot hit his hand and smiled. Something's you knew would be perfect.

* * *

><p>Images flashed behind his closed eyes; Ygraine, holding their baby, her breaths coming faintly. Her arms loose around the baby she tried so hard to grasp. Her last words;<p>

"His name is Arthur,"

A face, cold with rage as it glared at Uther from tightly gripping arms.

Words ringing in his ears.

"If I had known the price Uther, I swear I never would have done it!"

"Your claim of innocence is more than enough to condemn your soul,"

"And what of the murders you will commit?"

"Those will be the unfortunates in a purge to create only pureness,"

"Led by a man who hath no cleanliness himself?"

"You should be punished for your insolence!"

"I have already lost my friend. A child has lost both of his parents. Anything you do will only condemn you more,"

* * *

><p>Uther rolled over, and tried to return to his fitful slumber. He feared for someone like Nimueh; her actions had almost killed Arthur, a child she once cared for. And Ygraine.<p>

She never raised her child.

The heartbreak was almost too much to take.

* * *

><p>"Be careful,"<p>

"I'm always careful. I have magic,"

"You know what I mean,"

"Amazingly, I believe I'm the only one,"

"…This is why I don't like your kind,"

"Then why'd you just kiss me?"

"…Fair point,"

"Honestly, you and that wink! We'll need to tell Merlin to come down for the wedding,"

"I'm scared as to what his reaction will be. You remember the time he caught us kissing in the forest?"

"The fireworks!"

"It's not funny. He nearly burned down half of the forest with that lightening,"

"Was so. You must not remember his face right,"

"…Yeah, alright his face was kind of funny,"

"Told you,"

"Shut up. *sigh* Why must the Guinevere I marry be a pain in the ass?"

"*sigh* Why must Will be an overprotective git?"

"Hey!"

"It's the truth and you know it! *giggles* Stop it!"

"Just because you're ticklish,"

Danni, outside the tent, rolled her eyes. People in love were so annoying.

* * *

><p>Gwen put a hand to her stomach, "I don't feel so good,"<p>

Danni, ever the healer, turned to her friend, and listed off a series of questions, before frowning, "I don't think anything's wrong with you,"

Gwen shook her head, black hair moving with it as she stared at the rising sun from the mouth of the cave, "It not that kind of feeling. It's kind of a foreboding,"

Danni's head snapped up, "Go, if you think you need to,"

Gwen shook her head, "I'm not leaving you here on your own,"

* * *

><p>She urged the horse faster, her stomach clenching. She couldn't stop! She couldn't, she had to-<p>

Gwen stopped as the pain in her heart intensified, the vision from last night racing across her vision. Will, throwing himself in front of the prince. Claiming to be a sorcerer to save her brother.

* * *

><p>Miles away in Eldor, the pain filled cry of Gwen was heard as Will's life slowly drained away. Arthur and Merlin turned their heads in the direction as the clouds began to rain, as though weeping from the pain of Gwen's loss.<p>

It was then Arthur concluded that magic users were closely connected with the land if it wept so openly for the passing of one small sorcerer. One that had saved his life.

Little did he know they wept for Merlin's sister as she screamed her sorrow and loss as Will's soul passed her to its final resting place.

The dream hadn't come for a while. Wasn't unfamiliar, but it was as though the fates were being especially cruel to her. It was making her relive the pain of her loss, and guilt her about the fact that she was falling in love with a man who was the killer of Will.

Gwen swallowed, reliving her pain as she tried to fall asleep again.

Destiny was difficult at the best of times.

* * *

><p>Morgana's screams ran through out the castle, jolting every inhabitant from his or her sleep.<p>

Whilst everyone else dreamt of past lovers and failures, Morgana dreamt of horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely readers! I have a very special treat for the first five (account) reviewers! Those of you with accounts will get Morgana's dream! And boy is it a doozy!<strong>

**P.s, Strawberry shortcake, as soon as you get an account you'll be getting spoilers.** **Much like BagginsPensivePotter. But only if I'm not sure of the story line for a certain point ;)**

**Also, a chapter a day (maybe two, depending on how much i get done!) Merry Christmas to all!**


End file.
